Soshi Kodoku
Soshi Kodoku (素子孤独, Kodoku Soshi)- Chūnin z Kirigakure oraz Jinchūriki Trzy-ogoniastego żółwia Sanbiego. Posiadacz Kekkai Genkai Uwolnienie Wrzątku. Przeszłość Po tym jak Sanbi wydostał się z Yagury (Czwartego Mizukage) siał terror i zniszczenie. Mei Terumi kandydatka na Mizukage poprowadziła oddział do walki z bestią. Walka byłą straszliwa jednak potwór został pokonany i by się nie wydostał zapieczętowano go w mały chłopcu o imieniu Soshi. Ojciec chłopca zginoł w walce, ale to właśnie matka kazała zapieczętować potwora w chłopcu po czym zniknęła. Soshi wychowywał się więc samotnie wyzywany poniżany i unikany. Jako małe dziecko poszedł na tak zwany festiwal z okazji pokonania Sanbiego. Zobaczył tam dango (tradycyjne kluski japońskie). Kiedy chciał je kupić sprzedawca odkopnął go, a potem zamknął sklep. Mały Soshi uciekł pod drzewo i zaczął płakać. Wtedy spotkał go pewien podróżnik i spytał się dlaczego płacze. Ten odpowiedział, że dlatego, że cała wioska go nienawidzi, a on nie wie za co. Wtedy podróżnik przedstawił się jako jeden z najbardziej utalentowanych ninja Kirigakure. Podróżnik postanowił zacząć trenować chłopca. Podczas treningu Taijutsu chłopcu nie szło najlepiej jednak się nie poddawał i z biegiem czasu szło mu coraz lepiej. Wkrótce podróżnik postanowił nauczyć chłopca ninjutsu. Podczas testu z papierem chłopiec użył poraz pierwszy swojego Kekkai Genkai Futton (Uwolnienie Wrządku). Początkowo nie wiedział co to jest jednak podróżnik mu wyjaśnił, że jest to bardzo rzadkie Kekkai Genkai, które posiada Piąta Mizukage, a teraz także Soshi. Podróżnik początkowo nauczył go używać ognia, oczywiście szło mu bardzo dobrze ponieważ jego Kekkai Genkai opiera się na ogniu i wodzie. Podczas treningów Soshi czuł się szczęśliwy bo w końcu miał rodzinę. Wszystko coraz lepiej mu wychodziło. Jednak podczas jednego z treningów kiedy uczy się posługiwać wodą uaktywnia pierwszy raz moc Trój-ogoniastego, nadłamując pieczęć. Wtedy podróżnik wyjawia Soshiemu, że Soshi jest tak zwanym jinchūriki i ma w sobie zapieczętowanego jednego z dziewięciu demonów, a mianowicie Trój-ogoniastego żółwia o imieniu Sanbi. Soshi jest tym wstrząśnięty jednak podróżnik wyjawia mu, że gdy nauczy się w pełni kontrolować Katon, Suiton i Futton razem znajdą sposób na zapanowanie nad bestią. Soshi trenował jeszcze pół roku nim poszedł do akademii ninja. W akademii był najlepszym uczniem i jego nauczyciel zauważył, że chłopiec nie jest demonem jak twierdzą inni. Podczas pobytu w akademii zakochał się w swojej koleżance z ławki. W szkole zaprzyjaźnił się także z kilkoma chłopakami. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się jednego dnia. Wracając do domu chłopak zobaczył pożar w swoim dom kiedy tam dobiegł zauważył leżącego na ziemi podróżnika, który po krótkiej rozmowie z Soshim umiera. Wściekły Soshi ponownie w gniewie użył mocy Sanbiego, jednak szybko się opanowując, Soshi zatrzymuje moc trzy ogoniastego. Wkrótce pobiegł do Mizukage, mówiąc o ataku na jego dom. Mei jest tym bardzo zdziwiona. Po tym Soshi pyta się czemu nikt mu nie powiedział, że jest jinchūriki. Mei wytłumaczyła mu, że chciała go chronić jednak ukrywanie prawdy nie przyniosło żadnych efektów. Później po skończeniu akademii trafia do nieznanej drużyny. Wiadomo również, że po zdaniu egzaminu na chunina trenował pod okiem utalentowanych shinobi mgły. Prawdopodobnie to podczas tych treningów nauczył opanowywać się Sanbiego. Wygląd Soshi jest wysokim chłopakiem o bladej cerze oraz niebieskich włosach. Ma krótkie opadające włosy. Nosi czarny ochraniacz Kirigakure na czole. Ubiera się w granatową bluzę oraz długie czarne spodnie ponadto nosi niebieskie czarne. Na plecach nosi miecz. Osobowość Soshi z powodu swojego dzieciństwa jako jinchūriki odczuł wielką samotność i chęć do zaakceptowania go. Oczywiście początkowo ogarniała go nienawiść do wszystkich osób wokoło. Jego charakter zmienił się po spotkaniu z podróżnikiem, który był dla niego jak ojciec. Wtedy też doznał prawdziwego szczęścia. Zachwycił się kiedy dowiedział się o tym, że posiada Kekkai Genkai, Mizukage i mimo, że był wściekły po dowiedzeniu się, że jest jinchūriki czuł satysfakcje z mocy jaką posiada i wierzył, że kiedyś ją opanuje. Po śmierci podróżnika Soshi posiadł marzenie by zostać Mizukage by chronić innych przed cierpieniem jakiego on doznał. Warto jest powiedzieć też, że w akademii zakochał się w dziewczynie, która pomagała mu potem cały czas i czuła wielki smutek po śmierci Soshiego. Umiejętności Soshi ma ogromne pokłady chakry. Bez samego Sanbiego mógł by otrzymać tytuł Bezogoniastej bestii. 'Taijutsu' Soshi jest bardzo utalentowany w tej dziedzinie. Nauczyciele zawsze byli zachwyceni jego wyczynami i zdolnościami. Kiedy Soshi zmienia się już w pierwszą formę sanbiego jest niesamowicie szybki i zwinny. Soshi szczególnie uczył się Taijutsu podczas treningów z podróżnikiem. 'Kenjutsu' Soshi pokazał zdolności do perfekcyjnego władania mieczem. Nawet Kisame był zachwycony zdolnościami Soshiego. W walce posługuje się mieczem o długości 60 cm. Miecz jest bez tsuby i ma owiniętą rękojeść. 'Ninjutsu' 'Katon' Sosi podczas treningów z podróżnikiem początkowo uczył posługiwać się elementem ognia. Oczywiście bardzo łatwo mu poszło przez wzgląd na jego Kekkai Genkai, który jest połączeniem ognia i wody. Mimo, że jest jednym z najsilniejszych użytkowników tego elementu w Kirigakure nie korzysta z niego dosyć często. 'Suiton' Ulubiony element Soshiego. Korzysta z niego najczęściej i nawet wymyślił kilka własnych jutsu. Podczas pierwszego treningu by opanować wodę, Soshi przebudził moce Sanbiego. Oczywiście posiadając w sobie demona jego jutsu wody było silniejsze od zwykłego jutsu wody. Po utracie Sanbiego jego jutsu wody nie było już takie potężne. Jednak dzięki medytacją nauczył się kontrolować wodę, tak jak Gaara kontroluje piasek. 'Futton' Z niewyjaśnionych powodów posiada to rzadkie Kekkai Genkai. Prócz Piątej Mizukage jest jedyną osobą zdolną do używania go. Jest on jednak bardziej w nim uzdolniony i wymyślił różnej jutsu opierające się na kwasie. 'Jinchūriki' Jako Jinchūriki Soshi jest jednym z niewielu, którzy opanowali swoje demony. Do końca nie wiadomo czy zrobił to takim sposobem jak Killer B czy Naruto. W przeciwieństwie do pieczęci innych Jinchūriki, pieczęć Soshiego jest niezwykła ponieważ: kiedy brak mu już chakry wystarczy, że przekręci swoją pieczęć i automatycznie chakra Sanbiego jest zmieniana w jego własną. Kiedy zmienia się w kierwszy ogon jego aura jest niebieska podczas przemiany w dwa ogony jego lewa strona jest mniejszą wersją Sanbiego (dostaje skorupę, róg i inne części ciała Sanbiego). W formie trzech ogonów jest w pełni zmieniony w Sanbiego. Oczywiście chakre wody kontroluje lepiej od innych. Jego ataki są solidniejsze. Nawet podczas treningu chakry Suiton częściowo zmienia się w Sanbiego. Później traci jednak Sanbiego z czym idzie przestaje być Jinchūriki. Fabuła Seria II 'Sanbi' Pojawił się on po raz pierwszy kiedy zauważył Naruto. Soshi i Naruto bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźnili wiedząc jakie dzieciństwo mieli. Potem pojawia się gdy do jego złapania pojawia się Akatsuki, a mianowicie Tobi i Deidara. Tworzy szybko klona, który pomaga ma pomóc mu w walce. Daidara szybko tworzy jedną ze swoich glinianych bestii, która szybko złapała Soshiego. Jednak to nie prawda. Okazuje się, że to klon, a prawdziwy Soshi używa swojego Kekkai Genkai i zamyka Deidaraę w Kwasowej Mgle. Walki Ciekawostki *Hobby Soshiego to spanie na łąkach. *Podczas misji w Konohagakure bardzo spodobało mu się słońce, które w Kirigakure jest bardzo rzadko. *Tak samo jak jego poprzednik miał pełną kontrolę nad swoją bestią. *Jego ulubione słowo to przyjaźń. *Jego ulubiona potrawa do dango. *Uważa Naruto za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. *Chce zostać Mizukage. *Chce walczyć z Akatsuki, Naruto i Sasuke. *Po czwartej wielkiej wojnie shinobi zostaje uznany Kandydatem na Mizukage. *Prawdopodobnie jest spokrewniony z Mei z powodu swojego Kekkai Genkai. Cytaty (do mieszkańców wioski) Nienawidzicie mnie nawet nie wiem za co, ale ja też was nie nawiedzę kiedy zostanę Mizukage wszyscy zobaczycie. '' (do siebie) ''Za co oni mnie nie nienawidzą. Nic im przecież nie zrobiłem. (mieszkaniec o nim) Trzy-ogoniasty. Powinniśmy się go pozbyć to tylko utrapienie. (Mei o nim na prośbę pozbycia się Soshi) Głupcy. Sanbi jest naszą chlubą i siłą, a poza tym gdyby tego dzieciaka tu nie było to Sanbi już dawno by nas zniszczył. (do siebie) Co to jest? Wygląda to trochę jak kwasowa mgła. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Adrianpower1